


Give Me That Thing That I Love (I’ll Turn the Lights On)

by gnomi



Category: Glee
Genre: 5x04, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomi/pseuds/gnomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So about that costume that Blaine wore for "Applause"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me That Thing That I Love (I’ll Turn the Lights On)

**Author's Note:**

> So Froggydarren and I were talking about Blaine’s Gaga costume, and the tail, and our various headcanons about it, and then she said “WANT!” when I described mine, and this was the basic result. Huge, huge thanks to Froggydarren for encouragement and handholding and everything else. This is my first foray into Glee-related smut. Please be gentle. :-)
> 
> Spoilers for 5x04, "A Katy or a Gaga."

Blaine knew Tina was right -- Kurt was, by far, the best Gaga that the New Directions had ever seen, and so he was going to have to use his best fiancé pleading powers to get Kurt to help make his costume.

“So you’ll do it, right? You won’t be able to keep me from feeling like I look ridiculous; all the Gaga costumes look ridiculous on me.” He was close to begging, but his sewing skills left a lot to be desired, and he knew Kurt could create something fabulous in the short amount of time.

“The Katy Perry costumes would look just as ridiculous on you if not more, sweetie,” Kurt said, “but, yes, I’ll do it. I was going to offer to do any of your costumes for the rest of the year short of the ones for competitions. I don’t want Tina anywhere close to your inseam if at all avoidable.”

“Kurt,” Blaine started, but he realized it was a useless argument. They’d had permutations of this discussion since Valentine’s Day, and they’d basically agreed to disagree about Tina’s intentions. Sighing, he said, “Thank you. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it.”

“Just wait until it arrives,” Kurt said. “Do you know which costume you’re wearing?”

Knowing Kurt’s familiarity with all of Gaga’s costumes, Blaine only said “Silver and green, and that ridiculous hair.”

“Ah, yes. And the tail.”

“Yeah, that one.”

“And you need it when?”

“The performance is Thursday. So I need it by Wednesday night at the latest. Uh… that’s the day after tomorrow. Shoot, there’s no way even you can pull that one off.”

“It’s blissfully quiet at Vogue.com this week. So all I have is school, and all of NYADA is preparing for finals, so I can use the distraction of working on something that’s not for class. Please let me do this for you. I’ll finish it tomorrow, overnight it for delivery on Wednesday, it’ll be at your place before you come home from school. Don’t worry about the cost; Isabelle gets cranky when I _don’t_ use office resources for personal reasons.” 

“I love you,” Blaine said. “Thank you.”

“Any time, sweetie. I mean it.”

***

And Kurt was 100 percent true to his word. By the time Blaine got home from school, there was a box waiting for him. When he opened it up, there was an envelope on top of a number of tissue-wrapped items, with Kurt’s scrawl on the outside: “Open first.” And inside the envelope was a note:

_B -- Skype me when you get this. I want to see how it looks on you, but you might need some guidance getting into it all. With all my lovin’, K._

Blaine ran upstairs to his room, pulled his chair away from his desk, and opened his laptop. He quickly started Skype and hoped Kurt was able to pick up. Soon, though, he saw Kurt adjusting his camera.

“You’re at home this early?” Blaine asked, seeing the curtains delineating Kurt’s sleeping space as Kurt got settled in his desk chair.

“Yeah. Everyone’s in the practice rooms at school, Isabelle is traveling, and because of finals prep I got Gunther to give me evenings off this week. I figured you’d be calling, and I hoped I could get some work done here in peace while Santana and Rachel were still at the diner. The package came, I take it?”

“The package came,” Blaine said, nodding his head. “And the note said to call first thing, so I did.”

“Excellent. It’s something of an intricate costume, so I thought you might need some help figuring it out.”

“Thanks so much again for doing this for me. I really appreciate it.”

“Wait until you’ve got it on to thank me,” Kurt said. “You’re going to have to remember all of the steps to putting it on so that you can do it at school tomorrow. I figured I’d walk you through it the first time. So why don’t you unwrap it all, and we’ll take it piece by piece.”

Blaine opened the flaps of the box again and took out the first wrapped piece. Removing the tissue paper, he found a green sequined bolero. “OK, this looks pretty self explanatory.”

“Only sort of,” Kurt said. “The jumpsuit goes on first, then that over it. Otherwise I couldn’t replicate the drape of the top properly. We’ll get there.”

“All right,” Blaine said, setting the bolero aside. “Next is the wig.”

“Again, not so self-explanatory. I’ll e-mail you the instructions on that one; it’s too fiddly to go through right now, but you’ll be able to do it with a little help. Rope Sam into helping you; I’ll e-mail him some information, too.”

“And the…” Blaine’s breath caught in his throat as he unwrapped the largest of the soft packages.

“Jumpsuit and tail, Blaine.”

“How… what…”

Kurt smiled. “Let’s deal with the jumpsuit first, though it goes on second. Also, before we get too distracted, there’s a pair of platform shoes in the bottom of the box. Do yourself a favor and walk around in them a bit before the performance. Trust me on this.”

“So you need me to…”

“Strip down. Everything off. That jumpsuit is so tight you’ll have panty lines otherwise.”

Blaine removed the sweater vest and button-down shirt, then shimmied out of his pants and boxer briefs. He stood naked in his bedroom, his hands automatically covering his cock.

“Sweetie, we’re beyond that, aren’t we?” Kurt said with a laugh.

“Sorry,” Blaine said, moving to pick up the jumpsuit again.

“OK, so. On the back, right below the natural waist, is a hidden zipper. Unzip it before you put the jumpsuit on.”

“All right,” Blaine said, caution still coloring his voice.

“But first things first. Take the tail and shake it out.”

“It’s attached to…” As far as Blaine could tell from his minimal experience, he was holding a rather large butt plug with a tail attached to it. They'd talked a bit about toys before they had broken up, and Kurt had once joked about Blaine wearing one to class, but that was months ago. Blaine didn’t quite know what to do with the rush of contradictory emotions -- excitement, yes, but also hesitation about wearing it at school at all and especially in front of his friends. "Uh... Kurt?"

"Yes, love?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Which answer do you want? From a design perspective, it fit my purposes. I needed it to look as smooth as possible, as organic. From a you're-my-fiancé perspective? I like the idea of being sure you think of me while you're strutting on stage."

"But what... I mean, I'm interested, but to be honest I'm a little hesitant."

"Do you trust me?"

“Yes, of course I do,” Blaine said. 

"Do you still have the lube I left in your drawer?"

"Yeah." He went over to his bedside table and took out the lube and then walked back into the camera’s view.

“OK, now, I tried to get a smallish plug that wouldn’t be too problematic for you, but the ones that come with tails assume a certain amount of experience and comfort with, well…” Kurt faded off, coloring slightly. Blaine chuckled fondly. Kurt may be more worldly since moving to New York, but he was still Kurt. He was so distracted by that thought that he almost missed Kurt speaking again. “You’ll note that I removed the original tail and replaced it with material that matches the jumpsuit; that way it matches Gaga’s costume more closely. So what you’re going to have to do is get the plug settled and then thread the tail through the zippered slit in the back of the jumpsuit. It’ll sit at the right height, trust me.”

“Should I…” Blaine asked, fiddling with the jumpsuit and the tail.

“Get the tail in first. It will make everything easier. Well, at least from a design/construction perspective.”

"All right," Blaine answered. "But if this goes badly, I reserve the right to hold it over your head for _months_."

He put down the jumpsuit and took the tail and lube over to his desk chair. He sat at the edge of the chair and lubed up two fingers, reaching down to finger himself. He put one leg up onto his desk to give himself more maneuverability and slowly worked his fingers into himself, gasping at the sensations.

“God, Blaine. You’re so…” Kurt’s voice was huskier than it was just minutes before. “Fuck, how I miss you.”

“Miss… you… too,” Blaine said, finally lubing the plug and working it slowly into himself. Once it was fully in, Blaine moved his leg off the desk and slowly stood up. He wiggled his hips just a bit to make sure the plug was fully situated, then said, “Now what?”

“There’s a zipper on the jumpsuit, again well hidden so it won’t ruin the line of the costume. Unzip it, step into the costume, thread the tail through the bottom zipper and zip to the base of where the tail comes through. It’ll be a bit weird, but I know you’re sufficiently bendy. Once you have that done, pull on the top of the jumpsuit. If you need to, ask Sam, but you can probably set the shoulders yourself.”

Blaine followed Kurt’s instructions, twisting himself around to get the tail set. He hissed when the zipper got caught in the strands of the tail, shifting the plug, but he worked the tail strands loose and got the zipper set. He then pulled up the sleeveless sides of the jumpsuit, settling them comfortably on his shoulders where they’ll be well covered by the green sequined top.

“God, Kurt. This is… God.” He adjusted the short leg of the jumpsuit so that his balls weren’t hanging out any more, the movements jiggling the plug again. “OK, I think I have it,” he said, panting slightly.

“Now just slip on the bolero, put on the shoes, and you’re good to go. There’s a hook at each side of the bolero and a matching eye on the jumpsuit. Everything should hang just right.”

“Easy for you to say,” Blaine said, sliding on the bolero. “There’s no way I won’t be hard for the whole performance. Standing is difficult enough; dancing in this is going to make me come, right there in front of everyone.”

“I think Mr. Schuester’s presence would be enough to keep you from getting hard, but if you’re concerned about it, just wear your ring.”

“It’ll show,” Blaine said, thinking about the cock ring that Kurt got him the afternoon they got engaged. It had seemed so scandalous at the time, but Blaine was suddenly glad that he had it tucked away under his bed.

“Honestly, if anyone is looking that closely at your crotch during the performance, I’m going to have to have a talk with them. Anyway, there should be just enough give in the jumpsuit that it won’t cling enough for it to be noticeable.”

“You think of everything.”

“I always do,” Kurt said, a fond smile twitching his lips. “Put the shoes on. I want to see the whole thing together.”

Blaine slipped on the platform shoes and then had to adjust the camera so Kurt could see the full effect. “No comments,” he pleaded. “Everyone else is going to make the height jokes; I depend on you not to.” He made a slow turn so that Kurt could see how the back looked, and he heard the sharp intake of breath when Kurt saw the tail.

“You’re breathtaking,” Kurt said. “You always are. All eyes are going to be on you, even though it’s a group number. I’m sorry I’m going to miss it.”

“Artie will probably have someone record it. I’ll send you the link once it’s up on YouTube.”

“Call me after? While you’re still in costume; I’ll help you with any problems you might encounter.” 

“Is that a semi-polite way of saying you want to watch me jerk off in the boy’s bathroom while wearing your ring and plug?” Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You’ve got Glee last period; call me when you get home.”

Blaine didn’t want to think about the drive home wearing the plug, but he knew he’d do it. “I will. And again Friday, after the big group number.”

“I love you, Blaine. Thank you for trusting me.” 

“I always do,” Blaine said, echoing Kurt’s earlier statement. “I love you, and I can’t wait until we’re both in the same city full time.”

“It’ll come soon, I promise.”

“So will I,” Blaine muttered, feeling the plug shift again as he got out of the platform shoes.

“Want any help with that?” Kurt asked.

“Can we save it for tomorrow night? I think I’ll just fold all this back up and go take the coldest shower I possibly can.”

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” Kurt said, and the promise in that short statement was enough to make Blaine shudder. 

Now all he had to do was get through the performance.

\---END---


End file.
